Descendientes de los Astros
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Una amenaza ha regresado. Poderes y magia que no sabían que tenían han despertado y serán su ayuda. Criaturas que creían solo mitos se harán presente. La profecía que estaba ya olvidada es su única esperanza y una aventura mágica les aguarda.
1. Prologo

Hola!

He venido con una nueva historia de OCs!

No me maten! Se que tengo que actualizar las otras historias... pero lo haré cuando me den ganas! (osea nunca lo va a hacer)

Eso que ven entre paréntesis lo ha escrito un baka... no le hagan caso! (Me llamo Hayato y no soy un baka ¬¬ solo digo la verdad)

Ajam... entonces ya que el baka se presento les diré que hará en esta historia...

Hayato: ...

En realidad no va a hacer nada... solo esta aquí de metido!

Hayato: mentiras! soy tu mejor amigo!

Eso no tiene nada que ver... mejor deja de entrometerte!

Aclaraciones: los de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go tienen aproximadamente la misma edad (bueno no exactamente... pero no se llevan 10 años de diferencia)

Advertencias: AU, incoherencias, violencia (en realidad no se si es violencia... ya que), OCs

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada... solo la historia y mi OC... el otro OC que aparece en este capitulo le pertenece a su creadora

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Prologo**

Las estrellas brillaban peligrosamente esa noche, y el cielo, que por naturaleza debería estar oscuro, tenía una hermosa pero extraña combinación de colores que cambiaba a cada segundo, como si estuviera reflejando los colores de un arco iris no existente. Había seis astros que estaban alineándose, eran los más brillantes y grandes del firmamento y eran definitivamente los que estaban ocasionando tal fenómeno en el cielo.

Un chico con ojos gatunos color esmeraldas miraba este fenómeno con fascinación pero al mismo tiempo con temor, pues él sabía lo que eso significaba. El chico negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello rojo que parecía estar en llamas a causa del reflejo de los colores. Miro con atención cuando por fin los seis astros se alineaban, ocasionando un destello más brillante de colores en el cielo que lo cegó momentáneamente, a la vez todas las estrellas y astros parecían girar en torno a los seis astros alineados.

-Ha comenzado- sentencio en voz baja

Se quedo paralizado en su lugar por mucho tiempo a causa del miedo, luego reacciono el peligro que esta alineación significaba y bajo corriendo la colina en la que había estado observando el fenómeno.

El chico peli-rojo empezó a correr hacia el orfanato donde vivía, que estaba a orillas de la ciudad pero lejos de la colina donde había estado momentos antes.

Desde la distancia observo que la ciudad despedía humo y un fuego terrorífico empezaba a consumirla.

Cuando por fin llego al orfanato este estaba condenadamente silencioso y de alguna manera supo que había llegado tarde.

Hiroto Kiyama era el nombre del chico, quien miro con recelo el vacio lugar. El olor a sangre se mezclaba con el olor a humo y Hiroto no pudo evitar que un escalofrió sacudiera violentamente su cuerpo.

Hiroto no quería adentrarse más al lugar, no quería ver a las únicas personas que consideraba su familia muertas en el suelo. Se pregunto como _ellos_ lo habían hecho todo tan rápido y donde estarían en ese momento.

Hiroto suspiro derrotado, contemplo por última vez el lugar y estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo cuando escucho unos sollozos ahogados.

Hiroto sintió una chispa de esperanza embriagar su ser y sin esperar más se adentro al lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde el sollozo provenía.

Subió las escalaras con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Abrió la puerta que bloqueaba su camino y al mismo momento noto que el ambiente era menos pesado ahí, un frio mortal llenaba esa habitación, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y vislumbraron la silueta de una chica pequeña en la esquina de la habitación, estaba hecha un ovillo.

Su piel se veía mas pálida de lo normal y su cabello negro hasta medio cuello le estaba cubriendo el rostro, gracias a su flequillo hacia la izquierda lo único que se podía apreciar de la chica era su ojo derecho, era color azul y parecía brillar en la oscuridad como si un destello de electricidad lo hubiera tocado.

Hiroto recordó que era una de las chicas menores del lugar y se pregunto cómo sobrevivió.

-Hoshiri...-susurro Hiroto a media voz mientras corría hacia ella.

La chica por primera vez desde que había entrado se percato de su presencia y soltó un respingo.

-¿Hiroto?-pregunto ella desconcertada al mismo tiempo que el chico la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Haz sobrevivido!- dijo con alivio el peli-rojo y la chica se limito a aferrarse a él, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Pero los han matado a todos...- sollozo la chica entre lágrimas.

-Pero haz sobrevivido y eso es algo. Tenemos que ayudar a otros Hoshiri, no podemos quedarnos aquí- quiso razonar Hiroto mientras se ponía de pie. -Trae tu capa-.

* * *

Un chico de piel morena corría con agilidad, esquivando el fuego y los cuerpos caídos sin ningún problema, aferraba la mano de una chica que contemplaba todo con horror y miedo. Su cabello castaño parecía de otro color bajo aquel extravagante cielo, las puntas moradas de este le daban un aspecto siniestro en la oscuridad.

El olor a humo y cenizas los estaba sofocando, casi dejándolos sin respiración por momentos.

-Midorikawa, espera. No vayas tan rápido- se quejo aturdida la chica mientras sus ojos esmeraldas escaneaban la zona que estaban dejando atrás.

-Naomi Akatsuki, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que podemos morir si vamos más lento?- contraataco el peli-verde.

-Hemos abandonado a Hoshiri...-susurro Naomi incrédula, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-Y a Hiroto también- se excuso el peli-verde al mismo tiempo que una casa explotaba en pedazos a la distancia-los buscaremos cuando estemos seguros-.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Como sabes que están vivos?- reclamo Naomi, incrédula y dolida.

Midorikawa paro abruptamente detrás de una casa, le sonrió a la chica mientras le mostraba una cadena que llevaba al cuello, señalo el colgante de esta, que era un relámpago dorado.

-Es mágica, Hiroto tiene una parecida. Es como un comunicador y puedo sentir a Hiroto al otro lado, sigue vivo al igual que Hoshiri, pues Hiroto la ha encontrado- le explico con paciencia Midorikawa mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Naomi-Los buscaremos cuando estemos a salvo, por ahora tenemos que preocuparnos en salvarnos a nosotros mismos-.

* * *

Un chico miraba con su único ojo color rubí la ciudad en llamas en lo alto de un precipicio.

-Sakuma- lo llamo un chico desde atrás y el mencionado espero con paciencia a que el otro hablara.

-Es hora de irnos- espeto el chico con indiferencia desde atrás.

-Fudou- lo llamo entonces Sakuma, con cierta repugnancia en su tono.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Fudou impacientemente.

-¿Crees que esas personas merecían lo que les hemos hecho?-pregunto con sinceridad el oji-rojo.

-No sé si lo merecían pero vale la pena si eso te hace sentir -respondió con indiferencia Fudou y se encogió de ojos para darle énfasis a su indiferencia.

-Lo que hacemos no es por diversión- dijo con severidad otro chico.

Fudou lo fulmino con la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo el fuego de la ciudad incrementaba, como si fuera Fudou el que lo ocasionaba.

-Vámonos ahora- ordeno el chico sereno - todavía nos faltan más ciudades-.

Sakuma suspiro con pesadez.

-Como tú digas Kidou- musito Sakuma.

* * *

~Fin del Prologo!

Hayato: no aparecí!

Callate...

Reviews?


	2. Otro Ataque

Hola!

Pues he aquí con la conti!

Hayato: hasta que decidiste escribirla!

Pues yo no me he tardado tanto escribiéndola ~

Aviso: he aceptado casi todos los OCs, he aquí la lista de los OCs que acepte:

-Shion Kishimoto

-Valen Mizukoshi

-Kay Storn

-Emiko Yoshida

-Yuko Fujiwara

-Angela Daidouji

-Yusuki Takanashi

-Sophi Vallejo

-Yue Wang

Casi todos como verán! (y es que a los demás no los acepte porque simplemente no encajaban en la historia)

Hayato: y en algún momento de mi vida aparecerá mi OC...

Por cierto, disculpen por hacer este capitulo corto... y los demas OCs empezaran a aparecer en diferentes capitulos pero es que es muy dificil hacer que todos los OCs aparezcan en el mismo capitulo, espero poner al menos 4 OCs por capitulo despues de este, solo tengame paciencia

Hayato: tu sola te complicas mujer!

Nadie pidió tu opinión! Sin mas el capitulo~

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada, solo la historia, los OCs le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Otro Ataque**

Hace ya tres días que el cielo había vuelto a su color normal, la mayoría de gente aun no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, pues hace ya mucho tiempo habían dejado de creer en las profecías, las historias que en algún momento fueron reales eran solo leyendas o mitos para las personas que habitaban en ese mundo.

Ese día el cielo había vuelto a su normalidad completa, el claro color celeste parecía nunca haber desaparecido, pero ya todos parecían estar olvidando semejante fenómeno.

Una chica caminaba distraídamente mientras miraba al suelo, estaba aparentemente dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde vivía, el viento le desordenaba su cabello café hasta la cintura, provocando que a cada momento ella se lo apartara de su rostro.

Sus ojos azules parecían el reflejo del mismo cielo y su estatura baja le daba una apariencia un tanto inocente, y una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. El nombre de la chica era Yusuki Takanashi.

La chica salió por fin de la ciudad y suspiro de alivio, camino más rápido hasta llegar a un arroyo ubicado en el corazón del bosque al que se había adentrado.

-Nunca entenderé porque siempre vienes aquí- una voz desde atrás hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, Yusuki se volteo y se encontró con un chico peli-rosa observándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Yusuki ya conocía mucho al chico por lo que se relajo un poco, el nombre del chico era Atsuya Fubuki, uno de los chicos mas problemáticos de su escuela.

-Siempre puedo despejar mi mente aquí- respondió Yusuki encogiéndose de hombros mientras desviaba su mirada – yo tampoco entiendo porque siempre me sigues y no te cuestiono-.

Atsuya esbozo una sonrisa malvada pero Yusuki no lo noto. Después de unos momentos de silencio la chica se sentó a orillas del arroyo, su mirada se concentro en unos peces de colores que jugueteaban cerca.

Atsuya la observo por unos momentos, luego se sentó a su lado sin decir nada mientras un silencio incomodo reinaba.

-¿Atsuya?- llamo Yusuki en voz baja mientras el mencionado la instaba a continuar con la mirada - ¿tú crees en la magia?-

Una expresión divertida apareció en el rostro de Atsuya mientras este trataba de ahogar su risa.

-La magia no existe, Yusuki-chan, si existiera todos estuviéramos locos o algo así. La magia solo existe en los cuentos de hadas- replico Atsuya negando con la cabeza, parecía estarse divirtiendo con la situación.

Yusuki sonrió mientras volvía su mirada al lago, cerró sus ojos y parecía estar a gusto con la tranquilidad.

-¿Que es lo que haces?- pregunto un impaciente Atsuya luego de un tiempo, harto del silencio.

-Escuchar. Cierra tus ojos y entenderás- respondió la chica sonriendo.

Atsuya cerró sus ojos a regañadientes, al principio estaba demasiado tenso como para escuchar algo, luego el sonido tranquilizante del arroyo lo calmo.

-Yusuki- grito exaltado Atsuya luego de unos minutos de haber estado escuchando el arroyo.

-¿Que pasa Atsuya?- pregunto suavemente la chica.

-Gritos, se escuchan gritos. Provienen de la ciudad- susurro Atsuya mientras se ponía de pie, alarmado y preocupado.

Sin decir nada más Atsuya tomo a Yusuki de la muñeca mientras corría hacia la ciudad, arrastrando a una confundida Yusuki, conforme salían del bosque Yusuki escucho los gritos, eran gritos de dolor y pánico, la chica sintió un escalofrió sacudir su cuerpo y miro con miedo como un humo subnormal se desprendía de la ciudad.

Yusuki se detuvo como pudo cuando vio el fuego, la ciudad era dominada por las crueles llamas que parecían ser del mismo infierno. Atsuya por primera vez desde que había empezado a correr se detuvo a mirarla, interrogándola con la mirada.

-No podemos entrar, solo iríamos a nuestra muerte- musito Yusuki con voz firme.

Atsuya negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la chica.

-Pero Shirou sigue ahí- susurro incrédulo Atsuya, tratando inútilmente de escapar de la chica.

-Shirou va a estar bien- le aseguro Yusuki, aunque en el fondo ni ella misma sabia.

* * *

_Fuego._

El fuego la había rodeado y había cerrado su paso, todas sus salidas estaban bloqueadas y ya no sabía cómo escapar.

Los ojos verdes de la chica recordaban al pasto que yacía hecho cenizas en ese lugar, pero también mostraban miedo. Tenía miedo de morir de esa manera tan cruel. El calor la estaba sofocando, cada respiro que tomaba hacia que sus costillas gritaran de dolor.

Su tez blanca parecía estar a punto de ser consumida por el fuego, su cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en dos coletas se mezclaba indecentemente con el humo, haciendo que sus rizos parecieran solo una extensión del fuego.

Yuko Fujiwara era el nombre de la chica, era una de las pocas personas que aun seguía viva en ese lugar. Yuko cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar en alguna idea de cómo escapar.

-Yuko!- grito una voz demasiado familiar, pero lo cierto es que la oia lejana, como si ella estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Yuko!- grito otra vez la misma voz, Yuko abrió los ojos desubicada, se encontró con Shirou Fubuki sacudiéndola violentamente.

-Shirou! No soy retrasada mental, suéltame!- reprocho la chica, olvidando en la situación en la que estaban.

Shirou solo suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba la mano de Yuko.

-Hay que salir de aquí- le explico Shirou al ver la amenazadora mirada de Yuko.

Shirou no espero respuesta de Yuko y comenzó a correr hacia el fuego, los ojos de Yuko se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Detente!-suplico Yuko pero en ese instante una brisa helada soplo.

La brisa pareció convertirse en escarcha y choco contra el fuego, el hielo hizo que el muro de fuego que bloqueaba la salida se apagara, dejando un chorro de agua en el suelo. Yuko miro atónita a Shirou, ya que el tenia la palma de su mano extendida y la brisa helada parecía estar saliendo de esta.

-¿Fuiste tú el que hizo eso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Luego te explico- respondió Shirou, reanudando su escape.

Yuko prefirió quedarse en silencio, después de todo quería sobrevivir a ese altercado.

De alguna manera, que ni Yuko ni Shirou pudieron explicar luego, lograron sobrevivir al incendio, cuando finalmente salieron del lugar en llamas, pudieron divisar a dos personas corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

Un chico con cabello blanco miraba la ciudad en llamas con repudio, sus ojos azules platinados brillaban con desprecio y asco.

-Odio esto- susurro con indiferencia el chico peli-blanco, todos lo conocían como Gazel aunque su verdadero nombre era Suzuno Fuusuke.

-Lo odias solo porque eres débil ante el fuego- le espeto con burla un chico oji-ambar

Suzuno fulmino con la mirada a Nagumo Haruya, mejor conocido como Burn, y se dio la vuelta.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que usar el fuego para dar muerte a estas criaturas, el hielo también es eficiente- replico Gazel, demostrando su orgullo.

-Hay personas que pueden sobrevivir al hielo- le recordo Burn, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Suzuno no dijo nada ante eso, le alegraba que el hielo no fuera ocupado para esas cosas después de todo. El fuego, en cambio, lo odiaba, al igual que odiaba todo lo que estaba haciendo. El sabía que era injusto y estaba mal, y no quería verse implicado, después de todo el no tocaba fuego para quemar esas ciudades y matar a todas las personas que en ellas habían.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Ya se que el final esta aburrido xD es que ya no tenia ganas de escribir

Hayato: una floja completa (miren al burro hablando de orejas...)

Tengan paciencia con sus OCs enserio, hare que aparezcan mas por capitulo

Hayato: y paciencia que ya aparece mi sexy OC (...)

Espero que les haya gustado...

Reviews?


	3. Buscando Respuestas

Hola!

Gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows~

Antes que nada mas solo quería decir que lo siento por solo poner dos OCs mas en este capitulo T.T prometo poner al menos tres nuevos en el siguiente

Hayato: demandenla! Yo les doy permiso (no ha hecho que mi OC aparezca en este capitulo)

Tu OC sera de los últimos~ ya que, no me demanden!

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Buscando Respuestas**

Hiroto Kiyama miraba con recelo a su alrededor, una capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza no dejaba ver su rostro, él sabía que era peligroso estar en lugares como aquellos dadas las circunstancias que últimamente habían estado sucediendo, y no estuviera ahí si no fuera necesario.

-Hoshiri- llamo Hiroto en voz baja al ver que la chica se alejaba desorientada.

La chica volteo a verlo, su rostro tampoco se podía ver porque estaba usando una capucha negra sobre su cabeza, pero sus ojos si se distinguían, se habían tornado de un anormal color celeste desde el día que Hiroto la había encontrada en el orfanato.

-Lo siento- la chica susurro, tratando de ubicar a Hiroto.

Hiroto suspiro con culpabilidad, Hoshiri no podía ver desde que sus ojos se habían tornado celestes, era por eso que estaban en ese lugar, tenían que encontrar a una chica que se escondía en ese lugar, esa chica era una de las pocas que sabían dominar el arte de la curación, el problema era que esa ciudad era grande y muy poca gente creían en la magia, por lo tanto era peligroso e inútil preguntar si alguien sabia de aquella chica, claro está que también era prohibido hablar de esas cosas en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- le dijo Hiroto a Hoshiri tomándole de la mano para que no se alejara y pudiera guiarla.

-No me gusta este lugar- Hoshiri susurro entre dientes al tiempo que tomaba agradecida la mano de Hiroto- puedo sentir el odio que le tienen a... _eso_-.

-Sabes de sobra que estamos aquí para que puedas volver a ver, no sera por mucho tiempo- Hiroto trato de calmar a la chica mientras esta hacia una mueca.

-Eso espero- dijo Hoshiri desanimada, tratando de ver a su alrededor pero era inútil era como si sus ojos estuvieran sellados por la oscuridad.

* * *

La chica que Hiroto y Hoshiri estaban buscando estaba sentada en las orillas de una colina, esperándolos, ella sabía que alguien la estaba buscando pero no podía arriesgarse para ir a buscarlos, era demasiado peligroso.

El cabello de la chica le llegaba hasta por debajo de lo hombros, era de un hermoso color castaño y hacían una perfecta combinación con sus ojos brillantes color verde, parecía que el mismo pasto se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si la vida se desprendiera de ellos. Su tez clara le daba un retoque más natural a su apariencia.

El nombre de la chica era Emiko Yoshida, era una de las pocas personas que practicaban magia en esa gran ciudad y que conocía la historia que todos pensaban que solo era una leyenda.

Emiko sonrió al sentir la presencia de las personas que la estaban buscando, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con personas que pudieran hacer magia, o que al menos creyeran en ella.

Emiko esperaba impaciente porque las personas llegaran al lugar donde ella se encontraba, no quería que nadie descubriera quienes en realidad eran pues eso era más que peligroso.

* * *

Una chica miraba con atención desde la punta de un acantilado todo lo que sucedía en esa ciudad, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos color jade parecían brillar con cierta curiosidad.

El nombre de la chica era Sophi Takahashi, era una de aquellas personas que lo sabían todo de las historias que muchos consideraban solo leyendas.

Buscaba con atención algún indicio de algo diferente, pero simplemente no podía ver ni sentir nada fuera de lo común desde esa altura, eso era algo definitivamente imposible para alguien como ella, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-Es inútil, jamás lo sabrás desde aquí, pero ciertamente se nos tiene prohibido atacar esta ciudad- le dijo un chico peli-azul desde atrás, con cierta indiferencia en su tono.

-Pero de alguna manera tenemos que saberlo, no creo que sea tan imposible como tú dices. Además estaremos en problemas si no los encontramos, después de lo que hiciste es nuestro único remedio- Sophi contrarresto con suavidad aunque un poco alterada- aunque no veo porque no simplemente atacamos, sería más fácil matarlos de esa manera-.

-No podemos atacar porque se supone que aquí hay una persona que posiblemente se nos unirá, solo bajemos a ver si los encontramos- Tsurugi Kyousuke, el peli-azul, propuso con seriedad viendo con recelo la ciudad.

-¿Para que Tsurugi? Bien sabes que no podemos cambiar nada, la última vez que usaste tu poder solo dejaste ciega a la chica, se suponía que debías matarla, ciega solo haces que descubra más sobre su poder- se negó Sophi, no quería echar leña al fuego.

Tsurugi suspiro agobiado al tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- susurro entre dientes el chico.

-Todo se arreglara, para mientras tratemos de localizarlos- trato de animarlo Sophi, haciendo un gesto hacia la ciudad.

-Eso espero- susurro Tsurugi con la mirada perdida.

* * *

Yuko Fujiwara miro de reojo a Fubuki Shirou, aun esperando explicaciones de lo que había pasado un día antes, pero este parecía renuente a responder a sus preguntas, como si el tema fuera algo peligroso que ellos no podían controla, casi como si fuera una enfermedad.

Fubuki Atsuya negó con la cabeza un tanto confundido, ni el mismo podía explicar que era lo que su hermano Shirou había hecho para escapar de aquellas llamas ¿que acaso no planeaba decirle?

Yusuki por otro lado se sentia desubicada, caminaba en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba cautelosamente a Shirou para luego evitar la acusatoria mirada de Atsuya.

-No puedes ocultarnos la verdad para siempre- se quejo Yuko, aburrida de ser ignorada de esa manera.

Shirou suspiro vacilando.

-Mientras menos sepan mejor será- Shirou dijo suavemente, sonriéndole a Yuko.

-¡No salgas con esas cosas! Nos estas llevando a quien sabe donde sin siquiera responder nuestras preguntas, me quedo en este mismo lugar hasta que me expliques que fue lo que hiciste y que está pasando- sentencio Yuko seriamente

Yusuki inclino la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía junto a Yuko, esperando respuesta de Shirou, Atsuya resoplo, quedándose también al lado de Yuko a regañadientes.

-Está bien, pero luego no digan que no les advertí pues sus condiciones son iguales a las mías- susurro Shirou derrotado mirando seriamente a todos.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Lo siento por hacerlo tan aburrido pero ya empezaran a entender la historia ya verán...

Hayato: solo pones excusas!

Ignoren al intruso...

Por cierto un adelanto xD

Los OCs que aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo son: (no necesariamente solo esos...)

Valen Mizukoshi

Kay Storn

Angela Daidouji

Reviews?


	4. Tiempos Diferentes

Hola!

Hayato: saludos criaturas de la tierra, venimos en paz

Pues antes que nada solo quería dar un aviso... mejor Hayato se los dará xD

Hayato: Hoshiri ha decido no poner dos OCs que aun han salido en la historia (aunque ya sabrán quienes son) porque dice que nunca dejan reviews...

Es cierto lalala~ ya estoy suficientemente liada como para que no dejen reviews xD (pero no se preocupen...los OCs que había mencionado en el capitulo anterior si aparecen :P)

Hayato: y si no dejan reviews aténganse a las consecuencias!

Ya se emociono... bien ya que, gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites :3 me alegran

Hayato: no nos pertenecen nada mas que la historia y nuestros OCs

Pertenecen me suena a manada, soy yo la que escribe la historia...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tiempos Diferentes**

Un chico de tez blanca miraba con cautela cada detalle de la ciudad, su cabello lacio color rojizo era despeinado por el viento, cubriéndole el rostro de vez en cuando, sus grandes ojos verdes eran contrastados con perfección a su rostro, el color de estos eran la viva imagen de las esmeraldas.

Su nombre era Kay Storn, tenía 17 años, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro, pero estaba teniendo un debate interno de el problema que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, era un tanto extraño pues jamás en su vida se imagino cosa semejante. La ciudad parecía haber cambiado en cierta manera, los callejones y calles parecían haber cambiado de lugar y Kay estaba seguro que antes definitivamente no estaban ahí.

Se podía decir que Kay estaba perdido deambulando por las calles, estaba tratando de encontrar su casa pero realmente todos los lugares de la pequeña ciudad habían cambiado de ubicación, Kay estaba seguro que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Lo peor según la opinión de Kay, era que también había gente que nunca había visto antes pero que al parecer conocían la ciudad incluso mejor que él, y nadie de las personas que ya conocía parecían haber notado el cambio de direcciones y lugares, el era uno de los pocos desubicados en ese lugar.

Kay sabía que esa ciudad era en la que había vivido de pequeño, pero ciertamente era… _diferente,_ como si alguien o algo la hubiera cambiado de alguna manera de un día para otro.

Eso le parecía algo más lógico a Kay que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en ese lugar, porque el sabia que la magia no tenía explicación, pero de igual manera no le gustaba estar desinformado.

Miro a un par de adolescentes que pasaban por el lugar algo desubicados, estaba seguro que _ellos_ nunca habían estado antes en el lugar pues jamás había sentido la presencia ni de la chica ni del chico, además el chico tenía una pinta un tanto… llamativa y Kay sabía que jamás se le olvidaría alguien como él.

-Disculpen- dijo Kay amablemente tocando el hombro del chico para que este se volteara, el peli-verde se tenso ante tal movimiento y se volteo inmediatamente como si temiera que algo malo estuviera pasando-¿Por casualidad están perdidos?-.

La chica que estaba con el peli-verde miro a Kay con desconfianza y el peli-verde vacilo unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Pues la verdad si, en realidad no somos de por aquí y ya habíamos venido antes pero al parecer la ciudad ha cambiado mucho, ¿podrías ayudarnos?-pregunto el peli-verde, dirigiéndole una mirada serena a la chica.

Kay suspiro aliviado, al menos no era solo él quien había notado el cambio de la ciudad, aunque claro está que eso no respondía al gran misterio de porque había cambiado.

-Claro, por cierto mi nombre es Kay Storn- se presento Kay, no tenía ánimos de decepcionarlos diciéndoles que tampoco conocía la ciudad, no quería revelar su identidad aun.

-Mi nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa- se presento el peli-verde, intercambiando miradas con la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Y el mío Naomi Akatsuki- susurro entre dientes la chica, mirando de reojo a Kay.

-Tu estas tan perdido como nosotros Kay, ¿acaso tampoco que eres de por aquí?-susurro Midorikawa con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sabia de sobra que el chico les había hablado porque sabía que eran diferentes.

Kay le sonrío y suspiro un tanto agobiado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- pregunto Kay mirando hacia todos lados.

-Pues nuestra ciudad fue quemada, estamos buscando personas como nosotros antes que puedan quemar esta ciudad, queremos hacer una resistencia- le explico Midorikawa en voz realmente baja a Kay.

-Y no nos digas que abandonar a las personas que están aquí no es correcto, ellos ni siquiera nos creían si les decimos que existe la magia, lo único que lograríamos es que nos mataran-agrego Naomi con una mirada de advertencia.

Kay no pudo evitar que una mirada de tristeza inundara su rostro, eso era verdad.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos o te quedaras aquí?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Aunque me duela lo correcto es ir con ustedes, si hacemos una resistencia tal vez incluso podemos salvar más vidas e impedir los incendios- acepto Kay al tiempo que Naomi y Midorikawa sonrieran aliviados –por el momento ayúdenme a encontrar mi casa, en el camino reuniremos más gente-.

* * *

Yuuto Kidou caminaba con seguridad a través de un bosque, esquivaba los arboles que de vez en cuando trataban de obstruirle el paso con sus frondosas ramas, su mirada era determinada a pesar que sus googles ocultaban sus ojos, los mismos ojos que ocultaban mil y un millón de secretos.

Su mirada recorrió las ramas de los arboles, sintiendo la esencia de la persona que había estado buscando.

Se detuvo en seco, sonriendo a medias.

-Valen, baja de ahí, no te sirve de nada ocultarte, sabes que de igual manera tendrás que presentarte ante mi-Kidou ordeno con voz autoritaria al tiempo que se escuchaba un leve resoplido.

Frente a Kidou una chica con una larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos café claro, su nombre era Valen y miro desafiante a Kidou para luego sonreír.

-Y ahora... ¿que fue lo que hice mal?- pregunto Valen, frunciendo el entrecejo y esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Kidou la observo unos instantes.

-Es todo lo contrario, queremos que nos ayudes. Hemos estado teniendo problemas con... los novatos- respondió Kidou, diciendo las palabras con resignación, como si aceptar que algo estaba saliendo mal era un delito.

Valen negó con la cabeza inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya les había dicho que no pienso volver a hacer otra misión, me rehusó a seguir cometiendo crímenes- refunfuño Valen indispuesta - tu y Sakuma me mintieron, sabían lo que estaban haciendo y eso no les importo, pero yo no lo sabía y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error-.

Kidou arqueo una ceja al tiempo que se acercaba a Valen con recelo.

-Pero si te lo dijimos, que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos no es mi culpa ni la de Sakuma- se defendió Kidou con serenidad.

-Mentiroso, tu dijiste que mejoraríamos al mundo, que harías que pudiéramos vivir aquí y no tuviéramos que regresar a ese infierno que llamamos hogar- le reprocho Valen, acusándolo con la mirada.

-Y eso estamos haciendo, no hay manera que las personas de este mundo nos acepten así como así- trato de calmarla y explicarle Kidou.

-No puede ser la única manera, no estoy dispuesta a matar ciudades enteras solo para que nosotros podamos vivir aquí- se negó de nuevo Valen, desafiando con la mirada a Kidou.

Kidou reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiera estado esperando que Valen dijera algo así.

-¿Que harás entonces, Valen? ¿Te esconderás para siempre? ¿Quieres volver a nuestro desdichado mundo?- pregunto suavemente Kidou, Valen desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-¿Acaso has olvidado quienes nos pusieron en maldición eterna? ¿Quiénes exiliaron de este mundo a nuestros antecesores?-agrego Kidou con énfasis, mirando con satisfacción como la mirada indispuesta de Valen se tornaba a una de tristeza.

-¿Nos ayudaras Valen?- pregunto Kidou nuevamente, tomando con deliberación la mano de Valen para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, Valen lo miro de reojo y se quedo callada pero asintió, Kidou tenía razón después de todo, no podía vivir escondida ni mucho menos quería regresar a su mundo, era demasiado horrible como para volver y no estaba dispuesta a perder su única a oportunidad, aunque hacer daño no era la manera de lograr las cosas, a ella ni a los de su mundo les quedaba otra opción. O eso era lo que creían.

-Acompáñame, pronto empezaremos la otra misión y tu nos ayudaras- Kidou dijo en voz baja con la mirada perdida.

-Está bien- susurro Valen entre dientes.

Kidou soltó su mano y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

Un chico peli-crema se encontraba sentado en el techo de una casa, escondido entre las sombras y observando con mucha cautela la ciudad en la que vivía, su nombre era Shuuya Gouenji.

-¿Por qué no bajas de aquí?- le pregunto una voz desde atrás, interrumpiendo su concentración.

El ya sabía de quien se trataba pero de igual manera se volteo a verla.

Una chica con cabello negro y reflejos plateado lo miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos eran como la plata liquida, casi blancos...

-No creo que pudieras entenderlo, Angela- susurro con cierta indiferencia Kidou, volviendo su mirada a la gran ciudad.

Angela frunció el entrecejo y se sentó junto a Gouenji en silencio.

-Pruébame- le reto Angela después de unos momentos.

Gouenji no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que si te cuento me tomaras por loco- trato de negarse Gouenji pero Angela hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Bien sabes que eso no es verdad- le reprocho la chica a lo que Gouenji solo pudo atinar a quedarse callado.

El silencio reino en el ambiente, Angela miraba con acusación a Gouenji mientras este pensaba como explicarle todo.

-¿Crees en la magia?- pregunto tratando de ser casual Gouenji, Angela le hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa.

-A veces la magia es la única explicación lógica para algunas cosas- le respondió Angela a defensiva.

Gouenji suspiro aliviado al escuchar la respuesta, de esa manera se le haría más fácil poder explicarle porque no bajaba de ese lugar desde la alineación de los astros.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que el cielo era una mezcla de colores?- prosiguió Gouenji, mirando de reojo a Angela para comprobar sus reacciones, pero la chica mantuvo un rostro sereno.

-Sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?- respondió con cierto sarcasmo la chica pero suavemente.

-Pues... ese día se abrió un portal hacia nuestro mundo- le dijo despacio Gouenji, mirando directamente a los ojos a Angela.

La chica desvió la mirada, estaba pensativa y por alguna razón eso no le parecía imposible, incluso se sentía algo aliviada.

-Pero eso no explica porque nunca bajas de aquí- reprocho Angela, mirando significativamente a Gouenji.

Gouenji sabía que Angela le iba preguntar sobre eso de cualquier manera así que se resigno.

-El portal que se abrió no es un portal que trae buenas cosas, ese portal fue el escape de algo así como una prisión, siempre estoy aquí arriba por si veo a alguna de las... criaturas que salieron del portal, porque esas criaturas están buscando venganza y hasta donde yo sé, están matando a cualquier ser que domine la magia o algún poder sobre natural- Gouenji trato de explicarle en voz baja a Angela, pero la chica lo miro como si lo entendiera todo.

-Y tú tienes un poder o puedes hacer magia- concluyo secamente Angela, sorprendiendo un tanto a Gouenji.

-Déjame decirte que no soy el único- contrarresto Gouenji, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a la chica.

Angela lo miro con precaución y arqueo una ceja, preguntándole a que se refería.

-Yo se que puedes curar gente con solo tocarla, es un secreto que has tratado de esconder desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió Gouenji, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No logro entenderlo todo... ¿por que esas creaturas quieren venganza?- pregunto Angela cambiando de tema, no quería hablar sobre el secreto que Gouenji le había echado en cara.

-Eso es una historia muy larga que no te puedo contar aquí, pero es sobre una vieja rivalidad que se tienen... algunos de nuestros ancestros- susurro casi inaudiblemente Gouenji a Angela, quien lo miro con suma curiosidad y lo instaba con la mirada a que continuara pero Gouenji no dijo nada más y su rostro se mostró indiferente.

-No soy el indicado para contarte, solo te puedo decir que es mejor que te prepares porque cualquier día de estos abandonaremos la ciudad si queremos sobrevivir, solo estamos esperando a que venga alguien que tenga más conocimientos que nosotros y pueda guiarnos- le advirtió Gouenji al mismo tiempo sus ojos negros se iluminaron de un color rojo fuego pero fue casi imperceptible, Angela no estaba segura si eso había pasado en realidad pues el fuego de sus ojos desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Hayato: adivinen que? mi OC aparecerá en el siguiente cap :3

No le crean~ aun no lo se... por cierto si he hecho a sus personajes OOC me avisan para cambiar lo que esta mal... trato de hacer los personajes lo mas apegado a como me han descrito su personalidad pero si no les parece avísenme!

Hayato: si! Demandenla si quieren! (pero no la maten, si no no tendré a quien copiarle en los exámenes)

Por cierto lo de la parte de Shirou (hablando de como termino el cap anterior) continuara en el próximo capitulo... es que no se si lo notaron pero este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida

Hayato: deberían de verla escribiendo! No puede pasar sentada mucho tiempo y es divertido verla desesperarse

Luego va y quiere que haga aparecer su oc...Por cierto el nombre del cap... es una pista de lo que esta sucediendo xD (aunque no creo que entiendan) lo explicare en unos cuantos caps :3 entonces veran que es obvio porque se llama así el cap

Hayato: y mi OC sigue sin aparecer...

Ya no tengo nada mas que decir...

Reviews?


	5. Secretos

Hola!

Hayato: hola :D adivinen que?

Hoshiri: he traido el nuevo capitulo... creanme tienen suerte que despues de todo pude haber escrito esto... en mi colegio me tratan como esclava con todas las tareas

Hayato: las tareas que me copias a mi por cierto (aunque tengo que admitir que esta semana me has ayudado xD) pero eso no era lo que ellos tenian que adivinar...

Hoshiri: ya lo se, pero lo veran luego

Hayato: en este capitulo aparece mi OC! (por fin)

Hoshiri: sin mas, la historia...

Disclaimer: (ya se que tenia tiempos de no hacerlo, pero es que no me acordaba xD) no me pertenece Inazuma Eleven y los OCs les pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras

Hayato: yo soy creador no creadora D:

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Secretos**

Fubuki Atsuya, Yusuki y Yuko miraban expectantes a Shirou, quien permanecía callado, aun no sabía por dónde empezar la larga historia que al parecer no podía evitar contar. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habían hecho, ya era de noche y las estrellas empezaban a iluminar el firmamento. Luego de que Shirou había aceptado contarles la verdad, habían caminado un poco hasta un lugar que era perfecto para acampar.

-Shirou...-Yuko lo llamo suavemente, de alguna manera no quería presionarlo pero ya no soportaba no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Shirou suspiro al tiempo que les dedicaba a todos una pequeña sonrisa, dándoles a entender que solo estaba tratando de organizar las ideas.

-¿Creen ustedes... en cuentos de hadas?- pregunto Shirou con tranquilidad, aun sintiéndose inquieto por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Yuko frunció el entrecejo levemente, Atsuya le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su hermano mientras que a Yusuki se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Que tienen que ver los cuentos de hadas con todo esto?- quiso saber Atsuya, estaba impaciente y no quería hablar precisamente sobre tonterías como los cuentos de hadas.

En los labios de Shirou se formo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues... Muchos "cuentos de hadas" que solo crees fantasías no son solo cuentos, algunos son historias reales- respondió pausadamente Shirou, Atsuya lo miro con una cara graciosa mientras Yuko sopesaba eso y Yusuki permanecía en silencio con una cara serena aunque sus mirada mostraba cierta curiosidad.

-Mira Shirou...estos no son momentos para bromear así que deja las payasadas de lado y cuéntanos la verdad- Atsuya susurro en un tono de voz peligroso, cerrando los ojos para evitar cualquier contacto visual.

Yuko miro mal a Atsuya mientras Yusuki le sonreía a Yuko para tratar de calmarla.  
-Por eso no quería decirles la verdad- Shirou se dijo a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes Atsuya? Hay cosas que nosotros los humanos nunca hemos podido explicar y ¿sabes porque es eso? Porque hay cosas que carecen de lógica- trato de explicarle calmadamente Shirou a Atsuya, quien frunció el entrecejo en desacuerdo.

-¿Y por que he de creer que los cuentos esos son ciertos? Abre los ojos Shirou, esto no es un juego de niños- Atsuya le dijo exaltado, negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a Shirou.

-Cálmate Atsuya, Shirou-san está tratando de explicarnos de la mejor manera posible- le espeto con suavidad Yusuki, colocando su mano en el brazo de Atsuya.

Shirou.

Cerro los ojos al tiempo que expandía la palma de su mano, una suave brisa empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de su mano, en un par de segundos la brisa se mezclo con algo que se veía sospechosamente como hielo y en la mano de Shirou parecía revolotear un pequeño balón hecho de hielo.

Atsuya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Yusuki parecía emocionada y Yuko al instante reconoció que ese balón de hielo o fuera lo que fuera era lo mismo que había usado para salvarlos del fuego.

-¿Que...como...?- Yuko titubeo, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando y quería saberlo ya, Atsuya estaba atónito mientras que Yusuki parecía la única conforme con lo que Shirou estaba haciendo, después de todo ella si creía en magia.

-Esto es un poder que ha ido de generación en generación a través de nuestra familia, Atsuya también lo tiene- le explico con amabilidad Shirou a Yuko.

Atsuya por otro lado fulmino con la

-Pues yo puedo demostrarte que si- le respondió Shirou con tranquilidad, todos lo cuestionaron con la mirada.

-Hazlo entonces-le reto su hermano menor, aunque tenía el presentimiento que lo que iba a pasar no era nada bueno.

-Está bien, pero no se asusten- acepto mirada Shirou, el no podía hacer lo que fuera que Shirou estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabía que su hermano sabia hacer eso.

-Nosotros no somos normales, somos descendientes...de los astros- Shirou término evitando la mirada de todos.

-¿De los astros?- repitió Yusuki- ¿estás hablando de la historia en la cual los astros no son simples cuerpos celestes?-.

Shirou sonrió y asintió, pero Yuko y Atsuya intercambiaron miradas de confusión, nunca habían escuchado esa historia.

-Exactamente- afirmo Shirou.

-¿Podrías contar esa historia?- pregunto Yuko con amabilidad mientras Atsuya resoplaba y no decía nada, después de todo tenía que creer que lo que estaba pasando era cierto y ya no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-Hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

Un chico caminaba por las sendas escondidas de un bosque, el sol brillaba en lo alto y hacia que el frió del bosque fuera un tanto soportable.

Los ojos del chico eran grises aunque eso no se podía notar ya que su cabello negro azabache caía sobre estos, de su piel solo se podía notar el color en su cara ya que el chico vestía una capucha café que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Su nombre era Hayato Sasaki, errante del mundo y guardián de los bosques, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que vivía en la naturaleza y nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar, hasta hace unos días el podía decir que conocía el mundo (o parte de este) como la palma de su mano, sobra aclarar que ya no conocía tan bien los senderos como antes, Hayato sabía que algo andaba mal y podía decir que era lo que andaba mal. El quería avisar a todas las personas que era lo que estaba pasando pero estaba perdido desde hace unos cuantos días.

Hayato no soportaba el hecho de volver a arruinarlo todo, cuando al fin había llegado al pequeño pueblo donde sus mejores amigos vivían, todo estaba destruido y lo único que quedaba eran cenizas y pedazos de casas. Pero Hayato sabía que sus amigos aun seguían vivos, podía sentirlo, el verdadero problema era encontrarlos, aunque a estas alturas el estaba seguro que ya sabían lo que estaba pasando, de igual manera no quería abandonarlos en un momento así, no quería verlos sufrir como la última vez que él lo había arruinado todo.

Los ojos grises de Hayato brillaron con decisión, encontraría a sus amigos como fuera, incluso si tenía que arriesgar su vida, después de todo sus amigos eran su única familia.

Hayato miro las estrellas y suspiro algo aliviado, las estrellas eran lo único que podía guiarlo a través de los cambiados senderos por los que caminaba.

-Los encontrare y es una promesa- dijo por la bajo el chico.

* * *

Sakuma Jirou vio con atención a Kidou, quien tenía la mirada perdida lo que significaba que estaba teniendo una visión. Sakuma quiso entrar en su mente pero las barreras que Kidou creaba para impedir que los intrusos entraran era demasiado fuerte y no podía atravesarla.

Kidou parpadeo después de un tiempo (cabe resaltar que en esos momentos no tenía sus tan preciados googles) y Sakuma lo cuestiono con la mirada.

Kidou le sonrió con suficiencia.

-He tenido una visión... dos en realidad. Las dos tienen las mismas probabilidades de suceder pero no dejaremos que pase la segunda pues está en contra de nosotros, tienes que ayudarme- le explico Kidou a Sakuma, pero este solo alzo la ceja.

-¿Y que viste en tu visión?- quiso saber Sakuma, no quería hacer cosas sin saber de que se trataban.

-Sencillo, he visto la persona que puede llevarnos a la cima- le respondió con indiferencia Kidou, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?- pregunto impaciente Sakuma

-¿Recuerdas a las personas que enviaron a este lugar cuando eran bebes?- pregunto con un rostro sereno Kidou y Sakuma suspiro ¿por que él nunca sabía nada? Kidou tomo ese suspiro como un no e hizo un ademan de burla.

-Bien, déjame explicarte entonces pero lo haré con brevedad y no te contare la historia completa- le dijo Kidou con calma, le gustaba recordar esa historia. -hace mucho tiempo tres crías de nuestra raza fueron elegidas para ser enviadas a este mundo, esas tres criaturas eran inocentes y por eso un sencillo conjuro pudo hacer que los pequeños fueran transportados a este mundo sin ningún problema, atravesando la barrera que nuestra maldición nos impedía cruzar. En realidad no estaban seguros si ellos podrían cruzar la barrera y por eso la probaron, según ellos no perdían mucho. Eran... dos chicas y un chico...el chico era el mayor de ellas con cuatro años mientras ellas tenían tres.

El problema fue que el conjuro no salió bien pues de todas maneras seguíamos malditos y se necesitaba mucha más magia para poder hacer ese conjuro, se dice que una de las chicas murió y nunca llego a tocar este mundo, convirtiendo su esencia en magia y logrando que los otros pudieran pasar a este mundo sin más problemas. Pero la suerte nunca ha estado de nuestro lado y se cree que esas criaturas perdieron la memoria de todo lo que había ocurrido antes ya que nunca nos abrieron el portal y tuvimos que esperar hasta la alineación de los seis astros para poder pasar a este mundo-.

Sakuma estaba absorto y no le gusto para nada la crueldad con que contó la historia.

-Las criaturas fueron inútiles y por lo que sabemos... están aun perdidos en este mundo- Fudou agrego, parecía haberse materializado al lado de Sakuma.

Kidou sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos encontrado a uno- espeto, con una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Fudou con indiferencia al tiempo que Sakuma se preguntaba si esa conversación terminaría como una pelea.

-Hemos encontrado al chico, quien era el más poderoso de los elegidos y será quien nos lleve a la cima, siempre y cuando la chica no intervenga- espeto Kidou con obviedad.

Sakuma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, tenía que impedir eso.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

Hoshiri: disculpen que no ponga a todos los OCs en un solo capitulo... pero es que son muchos y tendría que ser como de 5,000 palabras un capitulo para poder hacer eso... y entenderán que yo nunca paso de las 2000

Hayato: si eso es cierto... pero ya apareció mi oc 8D

Hoshiri: tambien disculpen si hay errores... no tengo tanto tiempo como para volver a revisarlo (por tercera vez)

Reviews?


	6. Los Sobrevivientes

Hola!

Pues vengo aqui a cumplir mi horario (?) (digo... siempre actualizo los miercoles xD)

Este capitulo fue escrito completamente hoy, por lo que entenderan si hay incoherencias y cosas por el estilo, lo siento de anticipacion!

Y si Hayato me ha abandonado hoy xD (no voy a esperar a que se le ocurra venir a mi casa)

Gracias por todo su apoyo!

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Los sobrevivientes**

Emiko estaba realmente impaciente para cuando diviso a Hiroto y Hoshiri. En cuanto los vio supo inmediatamente que eran ellos las personas que la estaban buscando, había algo de la presencia de Hoshiri que le inquietaba pero no sabía que era exactamente.

Vio con cautela como Hiroto y Hoshiri se acercaban sigilosamente a la colina donde ella estaba sentada, Emiko estuvo segura que ellos bien podían haber pasado sin que ella los viera, pero ya que la intención de ellos no era hacer una emboscada no lo hicieron, se dejaban ver en señal de paz.

Emiko se puso en pie cuando Hiroto y Hoshiri llegaron a su colina.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo ella amistosamente.

* * *

Sophi se removía nerviosa en su escondite, estaba en la rama de un árbol donde no era visible.

-Esto es patético- susurro Tsurugi en voz baja a su lado.

Sophi frunció el entrecejo y lo miro con indiferencia.

-¿Te parece patético la única misión se alto calibre que te han encomendado desde que cometiste aquel error?- pregunto incrédula Sophi, tratando de no fulminar con la mirada a Tsurugi.

Este se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez no me molestara si no supiera que este tipo de misiones se las asignan a las personas en quienes casi no confían- respondió Tsurugi con odio.

Sophi lo miro con indecisión al parecer Tsurugi no sabía la importancia de la persona que tenían que atrapar.

-Ahí esta- susurro el al ver al chico que Kidou les habia mostrado.

Sophi lo miro con curiosidad y decidió que ese chico no parecía ni siquiera parte de su raza, caminaba como cualquier humano y parecía realmente distraído. Sophi se decepciono pero prefirió no decir nada, tal vez Tsurugi tenia razón después de todo.

Sophi miro de reojo a su compañero y pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- quiso saber Sophi, su impaciencia era más que clara  
-Estoy tratando de entrar en su mente- declaro el chico, un tanto molesto porque lo desconcentraran.  
-Eso no fue lo que te mandaron hacer- susurro una voz fría junto a ellos, Sophi ahogo un grito mientras que Tsurugi abría los ojos sorprendido.

En las ramas más altas se encontraba Suzuno Fuusuke, mejor conocido como Gazel por todos. Miraba a Tsurugi friamente. Tsurugi y Sophi estaban sorprendido porque rara vez lideres como el iban a misiones como estas.

-¿Es que acaso crees que las ordenes que te dan son en vano?- pregunto molesto Gazel - si no te decimos quien es la persona que atrapes o para que, es porque no queremos que nadie se entere, fisgoneando en la mente de otros solo lograras que te descubran-.

Sophi guardo silencio y desvió la mirada, mientras Tsurugi fulminaba con la mirada a Gazel.

-Además déjame decirte que no tienes la capacidad suficiente para entrar en su mente, al chico ni siquiera le estás haciendo cosquillas- espeto Gazel, haciendo un gesto hacia el chico que se alejaba caminando.

-No intentes hacer nada mas- espeto Gazel, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría a Tsurugi - invadiré su mente yo mismo-.

Tsurugi quería protestar, pero prefirió quedarse callado porque sabía que era inútil que lo hiciera, el no había sido capaz de romper si quiera la primera barrera para poder entrar a la mente del chico.

-Quédense aquí- ordeno con voz firme Gazel antes de literalmente hacerse invisible.

-¿Es tan importante ese chico como para que un alpha lo esté buscando?- pensó en voz alta Sophi, aun un poco temerosa por lo que había pasado.

-Sí que lo es, nunca había fallado entrando en la mente de alguien, solo en la mente de los alpha claro...pero si ese chico tiene el poder de un alpha...- Tsurugi dejo que la oración oscilara, incluso el temía lo que podía pasar.

-Supongo que con esto nuestra misión ha sido suspendida- susurro con recelo Sophi.

-Pero no podemos irnos, Gazel nos ordeno quedarnos aquí- dijo entre dientes y despectivamente Tsurugi.

-Lo que me faltaba...- dijo Sophi con resignación.

* * *

Gazel subió de un salto al techo de una casa, se quedo allí y empezó su intrusión. Trato de encontrar algún punto débil en la armadura que su mente tenia, pero no encontró ninguno. Su rostro sereno perdió la máscara y fue reemplazado por un cara de confusión ¿tan poderoso era?

-Genial- susurro sarcásticamente, empujando con más fuerza sus lazos mentales y sintiéndose abrumado, se dio cuenta que a ese paso no iba a poder lograr su meta.

Empujo con más fuerza, lo único que logro fue que el chico cayera al suelo, aterrizando en sus rodillas. Gazel sonrió con suficiencia, estaba a punto de lograrlo.

-Detente- la voz firme de una chica resonó en su mente.

Gazel sorprendido miro a la chica que llego corriendo hacia el chico. Rompió la conexión que su mente había entrelazado y miro horrorizado a la chica, en ese momento supo que los planes de Kidou habían sido derrumbados. La chica era la otra criatura perdida, la otra sobreviviente. La mirada de la chica se clavo en el, como si supiera que estaba ahí y el se sintió transparente, la chica ni siquiera estaba explorando su mente como para que él se sintiera así. Fue entonces que entendió lo peligroso que era tener a esos dos juntos, si de pelear se trataba el llevaba las de perder.

-Maldición- dijo por lo bajo, alejándose de la escena.

¿Cómo es que todo había sido arruinado? Kidou y Fudou habían trabajado juntos para crear un plan infalible, un plan donde la chica no podría intervenir. Gazel negó con la cabeza, claramente abrumado, sintió unos momentos que sus piernas flaqueaban y se detuvo para tomar aire. La mayor parte de su energía había sido usada para luchar contra la mente del chico.

La vista de Gazel se nublo y el trato de detener ese ola de cansancio que se estaba expandiendo sin dudar un momento en su interior. Sintió como lo tomaban del brazo para que no cayera.

-Incluso tu...- susurro ese alguien, el trato de abrir sus ojos pero fue inútil, se cerraron por completo y la oscuridad lo inundo. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que la chica que había evitado que el cayera no era nadie de sus conocidos y no había podido sentir su presencia.

* * *

-No puedo- sentencio Emiko en voz baja, tenía sus manos colocadas sobre la cabeza de Hoshiri, tratando de descifrar cual era el fallo que sus ojos tenían.

Después de una pequeña y amistosa conversación habían llegado al grano, claro estaba que Hiroto aun quería discutir muchas cosas con Emiko pero en realidad Hiroto no quería arriesgarse por más tiempo, quería saber si la ceguera de Hoshiri podía ser curada.

-¿No puedes?-repitió incrédulo Hiroto, no quería creerlo.

Emiko negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, no queriendo ser interrumpida con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-La ceguera de Hoshiri no es una enfermedad, no es cuestión de curarla. La verdad es que no está herida ni lastimada tampoco, mi magia de curación no sirve de nada en estas situaciones, pues como lo dice el nombre es para curar no devolver o restaurar- trato de explicar Emiko, apartando sus manos de la cabeza de Hoshiri- Es casi como si hubieran utilizado magia negra para lograr esto, se puede decir que sus ojos están nublados por la oscuridad misma-.

Hoshiri suspiro sin comprender a Emiko, ¿acaso eso significaba que era ciega de por vida?

-¿No volverá a ver?- pregunto entre dientes Hiroto.

-Yo no he dicho eso tampoco, su vista la puede devolver alguien que haga magia negra o controle la oscuridad, en realidad no tengo idea- respondió pensativa Emiko- la verdad es que casi no hay posibilidades que pueda volver a ver-.

Emiko odiaba decir ese tipo de cosas pero era la verdad, no podía mentirle a Hiroto ni a la chica.

Hoshiri agacho su cabeza con los ojos cristalizados, parpadeo numerosas veces para impedir que las lagrimas que parecían estar quemando sus ojos salieran.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudar- Hiroto agradeció, inclinándose en señal de respeto junto con Hoshiri. Emiko pudo notar que la mirada de Hiroto mostraba un gran vacío, como si fuera él quien ya no sería capaz de ver el mundo.

-Creo que es tiempo que nos vayamos- declaro en voz desanimada Hiroto - ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros? Estamos yendo de ciudad en ciudad buscando personas como nosotros para salvarlas-.

Emiko pareció dudosa ante esa pregunta, era cierto que no desconfiaba de ellos pero aun así no podía irse con ellos así de fácil, no podía dejarlo todo atrás. Tenía muchas cosas que resolver aun.

-No puedo acompañarlos, esperare a que ataquen la ciudad, si es que lo hacen, para irme. Pero prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar- la chica respondió, sonriendo amablemente.

-Siempre serás bienvenida- espeto Hiroto sonriéndole

-Gracias por tu ayuda- se despidió Hoshiri, bajando por la colina y evitando mirar hacia atrás. Emiko no podía culparla.

-Nos vemos- susurro Hiroto con preocupación, siguiendo a Hoshiri.

Emiko los miro desaparecer en el laberinto que era su ciudad y suspiro. De verdad que hubiera querido acompañarlos, pero su misión por el momento no era esa.

* * *

Atsushi Minamisawa había llegado a pensar que estaba a salvo, pero fue entonces que el cielo se había tornado de todos colores y ellos habían abierto el portal, cada dia que pasaba era una tortura para Minamisawa. No había tenido un día que no estuviera plagado de dudas e incertezas pues Minamisawa aun no sabía si lo buscarían o no, no sabía si en algún momento volverían por él.

Minamisawa se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, aparentaba estar distraído pero en realidad sus ojos miraban minuciosamente cada pequeño detalle. Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un sonido demasiado agudo, un zumbido en sus oídos que hacía que su cabeza doliera, el miro a su alrededor y se percato que nadie más lo estaba escuchando. El zumbido se volvió más agudo y su vista se nublo, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera borroso y diera vueltas.

Minamisawa supo en ese momento que alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su mente, alguien realmente poderoso pues nunca había sentido semejante molestia cuando alguien trataba de invadirlo, siempre le era fácil mantenerlos al margen. El sabía que no podía ceder, si dejaba que el dolor que estaba sintiendo se colara mas allá la persona invasora iba a obtener lo que quería lograr.

-Minamisawa- la dulce pero firme voz de una chica resonó en su mente y todo el dolor subsidio con el zumbido, como si la voz de la chica fuera aterradora.

Para ese entonces Minamisawa no podía ver nada, el dolor lo había cegado momentáneamente, cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos parpadeo desubicado pues se encontró con unos ojos violeta viéndolo fijamente, eran los ojos de la chica que había hablado en su mente.

-¿Keiko?- pregunto para confirmar el, aun desorientado.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica con cabello color chocolate hasta los hombros y claro está que sus ojos eran color violeta, la chica lo estaba sosteniendo por los hombros.  
Keiko asintió tímidamente, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. Minamisawa noto que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y asumió que había caído cuando él estaba tratando de impedir que invadieran su mente.

Minamisawa sostuvo la mirada que Keiko le dirigió.

-Ellos vienen por ti- susurro ella, apartando la mirada.

Minamisawa se sorprendió, no por lo que la chica había dicho pues estaba preparado para eso sino porque la chica había hablado sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Keiko era de aquellas personas que no hablaba a menos que alguien le hablara a ella, no es que eso le molestara a Minamisawa pero no podía evitar sorprenderse.

-Lo sé- Minamisawa dijo indiferente - ¿cómo sabias que yo…?- Minamisawa no termino la pregunta, no era necesario.

Keiko tomo eso como señal para soltar a Minamisawa, se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza.

-Alguien me lo dijo… se puede decir que ha sido un traidor de _ellos-_respondió en voz realmente baja Keiko –tenemos que escapar-.

* * *

Fin del capitulo...

No tengo nada que decir... solo que espero que les haya gustado xD

Reviews?


	7. El Llamado

Hola!

Pues... no tengo mucho que decir... solo espero que me perdonen por actualizar despues de tanto tiempo... casi un mes T.T lo siento mucho de verdad pero este capitulo lo hice especialmente largo para que me perdonen, he superado mi record (son 3,746 palabras las que cuentan)

Disculpen por no sacar a todos los ocs... pero me parece que he sacado casi todos...

Sin mas...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen y los ocs le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El Llamado**

Sakuma Jirou suspiro algo cansado, tenía que llegar a la mazmorra antes de que todos los demás lo hicieran, si lo descubrían seguro era exiliado o lo matarían inmediatamente. Ya no sabía si lo mejor era volver, estaba yendo directo a su propia muerte, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Si escapaba solo confirmaría que había sido él quien los había traicionado, por ahora tenía que arriesgarse y ver si no lo descubrían.

Si lo hacían, entonces no le quedaría más remedio que escapar, y no dudaría ni un segundo más en hacerlo, escapar definitivamente sería la mejor opción en caso de que lo descubrieran, no le importaba si le llamaban cobarde. Ya una vez había hecho algo que según todos no merecía perdón y las cosas acabaron realmente mal. No quería volver a probar su suerte.

Sakuma salto con facilidad sobre el último muro que lo alejaba de cualquier lugar con vida y aumento su velocidad ante el camino desierto que se extendía ante él. Cuando finalmente llego a la mazmorra todo parecía estar en orden, Kidou estaba sentado en su sillón con cara pensativa, Fudou estaba en cambio acostado en el suelo, mirando algo que nadie mas era capaz de ver. Habían llegado antes que él, pero al parecer no sospechaban nada.

-Sakuma, pensé que te habías quedado aquí, no había notado tu ausencia- declaro Kidou al verlo, parecía indiferente pero su rostro sereno nunca era partidario de demostrar emoción alguna ante nadie, a menos que fuera para convencer a alguien.

Sakuma vacilo unos momentos y fue en ese lapso de tiempo que pudo distinguir el brillo sádico que los ojos de Fudou tenían, el mismo brillo que trataba de ocultar teniendo los ojos cerrados pero que Sakuma no había pasado por alto a pesar de eso.

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta- trato de esconder el nerviosismo que empezaba a hacerlo sentir abrumado, ya lo sabían y por alguna razón querían ocultarlo, querían sacarle información antes de que fuera alguien completamente inservible.

-Y dime… ¿cómo es la chica? ¿y el chico?- pregunto Kidou, una sonrisa descarada expandiéndose en su rostro.

-¿De quienes hablas?- quiso saber Sakuma, tratando de parecer inocente aunque sabía que todo era inútil quería ganar algo de tiempo.

A Fudou ya lo tenía aburrido este juego, ya no soportaba mas quedarse sin hacer nada. Se incorporo de un ágil movimiento y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Sakuma.

Pero Sakuma ya estaba preparado para que hicieran algo así, miro a Fudou con inocencia y soltó una risa fingida.

-Ya la broma estuvo buena, suéltame- le pidió con suavidad Sakuma, aflojando el agarre de Fudou y soltándose por un pelo.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar la cara de Kidou o Fudou cuando salió corriendo, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que lo querían asesinar dado que ni siquiera les había servido la actuación para sacarle información, ellos habían esperado que Sakuma suplicara por su vida y ellos hubieran cedido, le hubieran hecho creer que no importaba mucho pero cuando estuviera distraído o al tener la menor oportunidad, se hubieran deshecho de él sin dudar o vacilar, Sakuma ya era considerado escoria.

Sakuma no era tan poderoso como para detener a Fudou y Kidou juntos, pero también lo sobreestimaban mucho, creo una barrera invisible tras él, no duraría mucho pero le daría tiempo suficiente para escapar.

No sabía hacia donde corría, solo sabía que sus pies lo guiaban por un sendero que parecía estar grabado en su memoria, un sendero que lo llevaba hacia su única esperanza.

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya caminaba rumbo a su casa, acababa de terminar las compras que había hecho lo más rápido posible, se podía decir que incluso había hecho tiempo record, pero cosas como esas poco le importaban en ese momento pues había dejado a Yuuka sola, sabía que de todos modos no había nadie quien pudiera cuidarla y no la podía llevar con ella por el estado de salud en el que se encontraba. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, un dolor punzante en su pecho que lo hacía arrepentirse de su decisión, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, una horrible sensación.

Cuando finalmente llego a su casa coloco en la repisa todo lo que había comprado, no esperaba que Yuuka fuera a recibirlo pues desde que estaba enferma apenas y podía hablar pero como hubiera querido que fuera capaz de eso.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Yuuka, sintiendo como su corazón casi se desbocaba y se encontró con lo que tanto había presentido y hubiera querido que no pasara. Yuuka no estaba en su habitación, no había ningún rastro de ella, estaba seguro que _ellos _se la habían llevado, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y Gouenji estaba más que seguro que él la había cerrado antes de irse.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas causadas por la impotencia y la rabia, sabían ya su punto débil y querían dejarlo sin escapatoria, pero él nunca se uniría a _ellos,_ y menos de esa manera. Las amenazas de esa clase solo le reconfirmaban que eran seres crueles y manipuladores, y el no dejaría que _ellos _se salieran con la suya, recuperaría a Yuuka de una manera en la que ellos se arrepentirían.

Gouenji respingo al escuchar un grito romper el silencio, un grito agudo de rabia, supo inmediatamente que estaban en casa de Ángela, la casa del lado. Se incorporo hecho una furia y corrió a su casa, los encontró en la calle. Aunque ciertamente no era lo que esperaba pues parecían las criaturas que atacaban eran mitad humanos y mitad serpientes, criaturas hibridas y no los auténticos. Estaban tratando de arrastrar a la chica fuera de su hogar, tratando de llevarla lejos para que no volviera, pero esta vez el no perdería, no dejaría que se la llevaran frente a sus ojos.

Ángela le suplico con una mirada silenciosa a Gouenji que la salvara, pero este ya parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa. El enfoco los ojos en esas hibridas criaturas que parecían serpientes mezclados con humanos y estos se convirtieron en cenizas, solo dejo a uno vivo, al que interrogaría.

Ángela miro abrumada las cenizas a su alrededor, se pregunto cómo demonios Gouenji era capaz de hacer semejante cosa, pero trato de no darle muchas vueltas.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- exigió saber el chico, tomando el brazo de la criatura hibrida, que saco su lengua de serpiente de modo desafiante y siseo. Gouenji lo miro a los ojos, dándole a entender que si no respondía su fin llegaría en ese mismo momento, la criatura entendió inmediatamente.

-Se la han llevado a la mazmorra oculta, donde nadie sabe cómo llegar y cuando sales no vuelves a entrar- le respondió con altanería, y esa era la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta allí y mucho menos como salir.

Fueron las últimas palabras de esa criatura antes de carbonizarse, la vista de Gouenji se nublo, había abusado de su poder.

-Gouenji- Angela susurro exaltada al ver la quemada mano del chico, seguramente le había sucedido por tocar a aquella criatura. Paso sus dedos con delicadeza sobre las quemaduras del chico y estas desaparecieron instantáneamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Gouenji quiso saber, un poco abrumado por la falta de energía que tenia.

-Eso no importa ahorita ¿cierto? Hay cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento- respondió con una media sonrisa la chica, evadiendo olímpicamente la pregunta.

-Yuuka- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta Gouenji al tiempo que sus ojos se ensombrecían- tengo que irme pronto si quiero encontrarla antes de que le hagan daño-.

-Te acompañare- se ofreció Ángela inmediatamente.

-Sabes que no te puedo pedir eso, es un viaje muy peligroso- vacilo Gouenji con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero ayudar, así que aunque no quieras iré contigo- le insistió Ángela firme.

Gouenji sonrió y asintió, agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

-¿Y donde piensas buscar primero?- pregunto Ángela.

-En donde prohibido siquiera poner un pie- le respondió Gouenji, refiriéndose mas allá de las colinas, donde nadie se atrevía a viajar pues se decía que el que tocaba esas tierras nunca volvía.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí en unos minutos- dijo Ángela, dirigiéndose a su casa para sacar lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Una chica alta se encontraba en las orillas de un templo, observaba la explanada delante de ella. Su cabello era de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo, su tez pálida hacia juego con sus ojos rojos carmesí. Su nombre era Kanu Midori.

Kanu estaba buscando señales de los suyos, personas que tal vez supieran que tenían poderes o habilidades únicas y especiales, aunque claro, nadie nunca había llegado hasta ese lugar, empezando porque estaba hechizado para que solo ciertas personas lo encontraran, solo ella había vivido allí todo su vida, siendo guardiana del único templo que quedaba de sus antepasados.

-No creo que vengan sin que hagas el llamado- la voz masculina de un chico la saco de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola sin querer.

-Kazemaru- dijo aliviada la chica, él era el único que había llegado sin el famoso llamado, según le había contado había pasado toda su vida buscando el templo y hasta hace unos días lo había encontrado, pero no se había largado, todavía no podía hacerlo- tienes razón…aunque no estoy segura que sea el tiempo indicado…-.

Kazamaru le sonrio traviesamente.

-¿Cuándo sino? Te recordare los versos de aquella profecía, si esa que vive en el corazón de los pocos que tienen esperanzas- Kazemaru se aclaro la garganta.

_Cuando el enemigo haya casi reinado_

_muchos habrán ya caído_

_y todo parecerá perdido_

_pero la campana del bien sonara_

_y a su llamado acudirán _

_en el templo que a el tiempo ha resistido_

_las criaturas que ayudaran_

_y con rigor resonara_

_haciendo al enemigo_

_temblar una vez mas_

-¿Acaso crees que no sé de memoria la profecía de la famosa campana? He vivido toda mi vida aquí- le reprocho Kanu- pero de igual manera no sé ni siquiera si el enemigo está casi reinando-.

-Pues yo te aviso que si, han quemado o destruido ya más de la mitad de las ciudades y pueblos que existen en este mundo- contraataco Kazemaru, parecía pensativo.

-Bien…si eso es lo que dices… serás tu el culpable si algo sale mal- dijo Kanu, aunque confiaba en lo que Kazemaru le decía.

-Por fin veré donde está la campana, no he podido encontrarla a pesar de que la he buscado por todo este lugar- Kazemaru parecía emocionado y Kanu no pudo evitar reírse, era ridículo pensar que la campana estaría a la vista de cualquier persona.

Kanu camino hasta el centro mismo del templo, seguida de Kazemaru, al principio este pensó que era una broma pues esa parte del templo era la que parecía más devastada, no había nada y ni siquiera tenía techo.

Kanu susurro algo que Kazemaru podía jurar que era una lengua desconocida y donde antes no había nada, una campana inmensa apareció, como por arte de magia. Kazemaru se quedo sin habla, admirando la campana pues parecía los colores de esta eran abrumadores, parecía ser de todos los colores y de ninguna al mismo tiempo.

-No te le quedes mirando por mucho tiempo directamente, tampoco te atrevas a tocarla- le advirtió Kanu a Kazemaru, aunque este no sabía cómo sería capaz de esto siendo que la campana yacía elevada al menos cuatro metros en el aire.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber este, apartando la mirada.

-No lo hagas y ya- le respondió simplemente la chica, no queriendo revelar los secretos.

Kanu camino hacia la campana y tomo la cuerda para tocarla, con un suspiro de decisión la toca, haciendo que una sola vez sonara con un estruendo. El sonido que esta hizo fue hermoso y terrible a la vez, el viento pareció susurrar y el sonido hizo eco, expandiéndose a cada pedazo de la tierra, Kanu y Kazemaru parecían hipnotizados por el sonido.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a ver si funciona- dijo en voz Kanu una vez hubo salido de ese trance.

-Si vendrán- le aseguro Kazemaru.

* * *

Kidou miraba severamente a Fudou, quien estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados, para evitar la mirada acusadora de Kidou, como si fuera él quien tuviera la culpa de todo lo que sucedió.

En ese momento Valen entro en la sala, mirando hacia el suelo pues no se atrevía a decir nada.

-No encontré a Gazel- anuncio después de armarse de valor, Kidou y Fudou la miraron decepcionados, pero era algo que casi habían estado esperando- Kyousuke y Sophi dicen que desapareció literalmente, un segundo estaba sobre el techo y al siguiente ya no estaba ahí-.

Kdiou y Fudou intercambiaron miradas, esa era una habilidad que Gazel nunca había tenido, claramente lo habían secuestrado, Gazel no era de esas personas que hubiera huido sin antes dar la cara, primero morir antes de parecer un cobarde.

-Bien… ¿hay alguien más que haya desaparecido por casualidad, escapado o que quiera cambiar de bando?- pregunto exaltado Fudou.

-Calmate, Fudou. Aun tenemos muchos de nuestro lado… en cuanto a lo de Gazel… no creo que lo recuperemos, supongo que se convertirá en un traidor antes de que podamos salvarlo- suspiro resignado Kidou, se volvió hacia Valen – encierra a Sophi y Kyousuke antes de que escapen-.

Valen lo miro confundida y un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Encerrarlos?- repitió incrédula.

-Sí, enciérralos en uno de los calabozos de esta mazmorra, no dejes que huyan, están tramando un plan de escape en este momento- le explico con paciencia Kidou, total la chica era una de las pocas personas que valían la pena.

-Claro- dijo Valen sin vacilar, sabía que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, pero había algo que no podía dejar sin responder- la campana sonó…-

-La campana es una señal de victoria para nosotros, significa que ellos apenas y tienen esperanzas- la interrumpió secamente Fudou, sabiendo a que quería llegar- la profecía no es cierta, ahora retírate y haz lo que se te dijo-.

Valen fulmino con la mirada a Fudou pero salió sin decir una palabra del lugar.

-No trates así a las pocas personas de confianza que aun nos queda, además ella tenía el derecho de preguntar lo de la campana, sabes perfectamente que ese sonido no significa precisamente victoria. Fue el sonido con el que pactaron la maldición hacia nuestros antepasados- le reprocho Kidou, de no haber sido por los googles Fudou estaría carbonizado a esas alturas.

-No dejes que el amor interfiera en estos asuntos- le replico con indiferencia Fudou, mirando con interés el techo.

Kidou prefirió no decir nada, de esa manera lo único que lograrían seria que los dos pelearan.

-Supongo que es en estos momentos que comienza la fase final…- susurro Kidou, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No, aun no. Apenas y empezaremos la fase intermedia- le corrigió Fudou con seriedad, preguntándose porque rayos se había puesto tan bruto.

* * *

Kay, Naomi y Midorikawa caminaban hacia fuera de la ciudad, al escuchar la campana estuvieron más que seguros que era el famoso llamado, el sonido que esta había provocado tenía un extraño efecto pues parecía haberles grabado la dirección que debían seguir para encontrar el templo que ha sobrevivido al tiempo.

-Esto cada vez se pone más extraño- comento Midorikawa con hostilidad, mirando desconfiadamente a todas las personas que pasaban delante de ellos.

-Deja de quejarte y avanza mas rápido- le dijo con suavidad Kay.

-¿Y eso porque?- Midorikawa quería oponerse a seguir creyendo en disparates.

-Avanza más lento y seguro que no sobrevives- le respondió con una sonrisa Naomi a lo que Midorikawa le miro sin entender- ya han empezado a incendiar esta ciudad tambien-.

La cara de Midorikawa se ensombreció inmediatamente ¿es que pretendían quemar al mundo entero?

-Por aquí siento dos esencias diferentes...- susurro Kay en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada hacia los lados con cautela.

-Deben de ser _ellos_- dijo Naomi con disgusto, apresurando el paso.

-No, no son _ellos._ Son esencias demasiado jóvenes- le contradijo Kay.

-Es cierto, esas esencias no son de personas del otro bando- dijo en voz baja Midorikawa, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Naomi y Kay- puedo sentirlo, supongo que iremos a salvarlos-.

Kay y Naomi intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, a Midorikawa seguro le había afectado algo.

-Pues...- Naomi vacilo, en realidad no quería arriesgar su vida por personas que podían terminar siendo del otro bando, incluso podía ser una trampa.

Midorikawa empezó a correr en dirección a la esencia sin previo aviso, dejando atrás a Naomi y Kay.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba- reprocho Naomi, yendo tras él.

* * *

Hamano Kaiji estaba realmente aturdido con tantos sucesos importantes ocurriendo a su alrededor, el sonido de la campana le había calado hasta los huesos y no quería seguir el camino que este le urgía a seguir, tenía miedo que esto le hiciera dejar atrás todo lo importante para él. Sin saber porque caminaba hacia la casa de Emiko, la chica a quien apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Vacilo delante de la puerta de su casa, aun sin saber que decir ya que ni el mismo sabía porque estaba ahí. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió sin que el tocara.

-Hola Hamano- saludo Emiko, dedicandole una seca sonrisa.

Hamano se quedo parado sin decir nada, observando como la chica se encaminaba a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Emiko! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hamano, reaccionando y caminando al lado de ella.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, lo único que se por el momento es que probablemente no regrese- le respondió con desinterés la chica, sabiendo de sobra que Hamano nunca sabría a que se refería.

-Entonces también escuchaste la campana- esas palabras sobresaltaron a Emiko de una manera un tanto graciosa, ella estaba seguro que los humanos corrientes no podían escuchar la campana, solo _ellos_ y los de su raza.

Lo siguiente que Hamano supo fue que estaba tumbado en el suelo pues Emiko lo había tacleado y sostenía una daga a la altura de su garganta.

-Ahora dime... ¿acaso habías estado vigilándome todo este tiempo para atraparme?- Emiko lo cuestiono, haciendo un poco de presión en su cuello, Hamano apenas y tenía tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y por poco comprendió demasiado tarde.

-¡Claro que no! No te había estado vigilando y no quiero atacarte ni nada- le respondió Hamano inmediatamente, su voz le temblaba pues temía que Emiko lo matara de verdad.

Emiko al escuchar sus palabras supo de alguna manera que no estaba mintiendo, no le quedo de otra que retirar la daga y sentirse un poco avergonzada por lo que había hecho, aunque claro solo se sentía _un poco _avergonzada pues toda la culpa la tenia Hamano, quien lo mandaba a llegar a su casa de una manera tan sospechosa.

-Dime… ¿desde cuándo sabes que no soy humana?- quiso saber Emiko, ayudando a Hamano a levantarse, quien aun no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión que el ataque de Emiko le causaba.

-Prácticamente desde que te conocí, tu aura no deja dudas- le respondió con cautela Hamano, tratando de no decir nada que pareciera inadecuado o peligroso-

-Ya veo… ¿para que fuiste a mi casa?-.

-Es que al escuchar la campana no sabía si se trataba del autentico llamado, aun tenía mis dudas por lo cual visite tu casa para consultarte- Hamano no estaba mintiendo del todo, se había percatado de la verdad cuando Emiko le había hecho la pregunta.

-Eso lo explica… me hubieras dicho antes de que tratara de… ya sabes- le reprocho Emiko, incrédula- y pues, ¿iras al templo ahora que sabes que si es el autentico llamado?-.

-Si iré… me preguntaba si podía acompañarte-Hamano esperaba no haber metido la pata, no quería volver a tener una daga en forma de amenaza en su garganta.

-Siempre y cuando no trates de hacer nada peligroso, no me vienen mal los refuerzos- acepto la chica, no desconfiaba de Hamano como debía hacerlo, pero no le confiaba del todo. Por ahora sabía que era seguro dejar que la acompañara.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarte-.

-Dime…¿Cómo rayos ocultas tu aura?- Emiko quería saber al menos ese secreto si iba a viajar con él.

-Es magia, mi madre uso magia para cubrir mi esencia casi desde que nací- le explico Hamano aunque una mirada de tristeza se asomo en su rostro.

-Debe ser genial ser camuflajeado- comento la chica sonriendo sinceramente.

-Pero no lo intentes, es magia muy poderosa y puede llegar a causar daños mayores al que la está manipulando- le advirtió Hamano, como si presintiera que Emiko trataría de usar esa magia.

Emiko decidió confiar en él a ciegas, sabia de sobra que la magia curativa podía llegar a ser letal. Fijo su mirada en el horizonte, ahora solo faltaba llegar al susodicho templo.

* * *

Suzuno trato de abrir los ojos pero le parecía imposible pues un gran dolor de cabeza parecía dominarlo en esos momentos, cuando consiguió abrirlos no hubo luz que lo cegara ni nada por el estilo, parecía que estaba atrapado en la oscuridad y esta no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

Sintio un horrible vacio y trato de alguna manera de ver algo, pero era inútil, la oscuridad parecía tenerlo encadenado.

-Oye…¿estás bien?- la voz de una chica se abrió paso hasta sus oídos, sabía que estaba cerca pero de igual manera no tenía idea de quién era, jamás había escuchado esa voz, no sería capaz de olvidar semejante sonido.

-No, no puedo ver- respondió el con indiferencia ¿es que el orgullo no lo iba a abandonar ni en un momento tan crucial?

-¿No puedes ver?- repitió la chica, se escuchaba preocupada pero Suzuno no podía decir porque lo estaba, el si estaba seguro de que no conocía en absoluto a la chica.

-No- confirmo Suzuno, empezaba a sentirse desesperado y tanteo a su alrededor, encontrándose con la calida mano de la chica, se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Temo que has perdido la vista- la chica parecia tener mucho peso al decir eso, casi como si le preocupaba profundamente.

Suzuno suspiro resignado, sabiendo que algo extraño habia pasado mientras el estaba inconsciente, seguro alguien lo habia maldecido o algo asi.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto finalmente, ya demasiado confundido. De lo unico que estaba seguro en ese momento era de que el estaba a merced del enemigo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Pues... espero que no este tan mal... y si la ultima parte parece incoherete perdonenme... digo es que ya la habia escrito y la elimine por accidente... y tuve que volver a escribirla...

Reviews?


End file.
